User blog:MiRage716/Champion concept: Unix, The Elementalist
|alttype = , Jungler |attack = 5 |health = 5 |spells = 5 |difficulty = 10 |resource = Charge |mp_base = 100 |range = |arm_base = 20 |mr_base = 30 }} Unix is a very unique champion. He is able to fit into any role in a team, however he needs a lot of skills to be played properly. His main power lies in his stances, which right handling is the key to victory. Abilities % chance to to deal 150% damage on his basic attack and cause an additional effect based on stance. The chance is doubled while Primal Storm is active. }} Elemental Staff grants Unix a little attack damage and ability power per level. It has an active ability that allows him to switch between one of four stances: Earth, Fire, Elec and Water. Activating an item switches you to the next stance in the order. *The order of stances is different for each game but constant throughout one. It always starts with Earth Stance. *The cooldown of Elemental Staff's active is 1 second. After upgrading, the cooldown is reduced to 0.75 second. It is not affected by cooldown reduction nor by . *For example, in one game it goes like this: Earth -> Fire -> Elec ''-> ''Water However, in the next game it goes like this: Earth ''-> ''Water ''-> ''Fire ''-> ''Elec. Elemental Staff can be augmented (Earthen Staff, Flaming Staff, Thunder Staff, Hydral Staff) to improve the power of spells in the given stance. It also makes that stance appear every second stance switch. *For example, buying the Flaming Staff will change the order of stances in that way: Earth ''-> ''Fire -> Elec ''-> ''Fire ''-> ''Water ''-> ''Fire. Additionally, Unix has a chance to deal 1.5x physical damage on his basic attack and apply an additionall effect. *''Earth:'' target's armor will be reduced by 10 +15. *''Fire:'' target's magic resist will be reduced by 10 +15. *''Elec:'' target's movement speed speed will be reduced by 10% +15% and it's attack speed by 20% +25%. *''Water:'' damage dealt by affected target will be reduced by 20% +25%. }} Ability type: Single-target dash *''Earth:'' the main target enemy is stunned for 1 +0.75 second. *''Fire:'' the main target receives bonus magic damage equal to 5/6/7/8/9% [+2%] its maximum health. *''Elec:'' every enemy champion hit receives bonus magic damage if it is within 250 +75 units to other champions (friend of foe). *''Water:'' every allied champion hit is healed for 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 10% of missing health. |description = Unix slams the ground, dealing magic damage to nearby units.|description2 = |leveling = Diameter of AoE: 400 }} Ability type: Point blank area of effect *''Earth:'' Unix gains shield equal to 25% +20% damage dealt. Allies in range gain shield equal to half of this amount. *''Fire:'' Tremble leaves the scorched earth that deals 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 x1.25 ''magic damage every second to enemies standing on it. *''Elec: enemies struck have their attack speed reduced by 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25% for 2 +1 seconds. *''Water:'' enemies struck take increased magic damage by 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18% for 2 +1 ''seconds. |range = 880 |cooldown = 6 }} Ability type: Collision linear skillshot / Pass-through linear skillshot / Linear instant skillshot *''Earth: damage is dealt to first enemy hit; target is stunned for 1.5 +0.75 seconds. *''Fire:'' damage is dealt to first enemy hit; missile splashes, dealing same damage to enemies in range similar to Jayce's Shock Blast passing through [[Acceleration Gate]]. *''Elec:'' damage is dealt to all enemies hit; damage is dealt instantly after 0.5 delay (just like Xerath's Arcanopulse). *''Water:'' damage is dealt to all enemies hit; enemies hit are slowed by 20 / 23 / 26 / 29 / 32% their defences are reduced by the same amount. % |leveling2 = Movement speed increase: % |cooldown = }} Ability type: Point blank area of effect *''Earth:'' Unix gains 300 / 450 / 600 +150 ''health and 25 / 40 / 55 ''+15 armor. *''Fire:'' Unix gains 25 / 40 / 55 +15 attack damage. *''Elec:'' Unix gains 40 / 45 / 50% +15% attack speed. *''Water:'' Unix gains 30 / 40 / 50 +10 ability power and 25 / 40 / 55 +15 magic resist. Visual Unix has a robe styled like Ezio in Assassin's Creed II. The colour of robe is different depending of current stance (with effects like fire, sparkles, "stone skin" etc.). He wields the staff which lenght is equal to Unix' height. Made of wood, the staff changes its look just like the robe. The staff shines when Unix changes to empowered stance (similarly to ) His moves are bold and slow, however precise. Unix is right-handed. He holds the staff double-handed, attacking from below or from above (when critically strikes, he performs direct push like with spear or crushes from above). Casting Wind Jump: Unix jumps holding his staff horizontally in both hands above his head. The wave of energy follows him, and with it - the damage/heal. At the end of flight, he smashes the target with his staff from above. *While Primal Storm is active, Unix dashes in the air to the target instead of jumping. Casting Tremble: Unix raises his staff for a moment and slams it on the ground, crouching. *While Primal Storm is active, Unix spins his staff above his head instead of slamming the ground. Casting Essence Toss: Unix takes his staff in his left hand and conjures the essence ball in the right hand. When winding, he bends backward, keeping the ball in the back. When tossing, he throws the ball, moves staff behing and keeps his right hand straight. Casting Primal Storm: Unix crouches and touches the ground for the time he drags enemies. After that, he jumps into the air (in the same moment the explosion takes place) and hovers above the ground. While attacking, he throws rocks/fireballs/lightnings/waterballs from his hands. Final Information and italic values in square brackets are values added after purchasing Elemental Staff's upgrade. I used stats of other champion as a guide to show an approximate values. I do not describe all damage dealt by Unix because I am not sure about the numbers nor ratios. I just mentioned some values to highlight his potential. Everything else would depend from Riot and its employees (if my concept was seen). Category:Custom champions